nueva vida
by kokorAai
Summary: kagome luego de la ultima batalla es enviaada a su mundo sin memorias del sengaku para enfrentar su verdadera mision en la vida, ingresa a la academia cross y secretos y verdades seran develadas y una lucha entre el amor y la raza
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado dos años en la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon y el gran día al fin avía llegado para el grupo que los recolectaba pero nadie contaba con la trampa que les tenía preparada naraku. Mientras que sango peleaba con su hermano kojaku tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, miroku peleaba contra kagura con su báculo y su kazana y hasta el mismísimo sesshomaru se enfrentaba con hakudoshi que se encontraba montado en su caballo hentey.

Mas la verdadera batalla se libraba entre naraku e inuyasha y kagome que lo ayudada purificando sus tentáculos y lanzándole flechas purificadoras, mas kagome ya se encontraba débil puesto que avía utilizado demasiada energía más de la que su cuerpo podía dar y en un momento de la pelea kagome quedó separada de inuyasha, y naraku estaba seriamente lastimado es más se podría decir que estaba en desventaja

…vaya, vaya inuyasha digamos que me tienes acorralado pero tú tendrás que elegir entre tus dos sacerdotisas ya que una se ira conmigo al infierno … y diciendo estas palabras le lanzo muchos tentáculos y en una distracción de inuyasha tomo con sus asquerosos tentáculos a kagome que se encontraba detrás de él .

…suéltala desgraciado tu batalla es conmigo no con ella… le dijo inuyasha lanzando el kaze no kizo con colmillo de acero

..jajajaja preocupado inuyasha mi batalla es contigo por es te daré donde más te duele… y de la nada apareció un tentáculo sosteniendo a kikio … dime inuyasha a cuál salvaras y cuál dejaras morir.. Le dijo acercando a las dos mikos a su cuerpo para atravesarlas con sus propias manos.

Inuyasha no savia que decidir estaban en peligro su amor del pasado y su amor del futuro estaba estático sin poder moverse sin saber que hacer

…bueno km no quieres elegir yo te ayudare… y diciendo esto se preparó para atravesarla a las dos.

Inuyasha salto sin darse cuenta y libero a una de las mikos mientras la otra era atravesada cruelmente, al girar la vista se dio cuenta que kagome estaba sangrando con la mano de naraku atravesándola y el callo de rodillas ante esta imagen

..Inu... Comenzó a decir la joven miko pero las palabras le saliendo entrecortadamente debido al dolor y la pérdida de sangre, en ese mismo instante naraku quito el tentáculo que la atravesaba y la dejo caer de lleno al piso

… que tonto eres inuyasha escogiste a un cadáver por encima de en cuerpo de carne y hueso… pero mientras decía estas palabras menosprecio la presencia de kagome a su espalda y ella aprovecho y lo abrazo por la espalda, colocando la mano en el pecho dónde se encontraba la perla casi completa..

..Si yo me voy de este mundo tú te iras conmigo maldito… y diciendo estas palabras descargo el poco de energía vital que le quedaba para purificar la perla desde dentro del cuerpo de naraku, y así poco a poco el cuerpo de este ser se convirtió en cenizas y ella callo de rodillas al piso.

Inuyasha al salir de su shock se intentó de acercar para ayudarla y llevarla para que la salvaran, pero de repente una luz la cubrió y desapareció sin dejar rastro siquiera de su existencia todo el mundo lloro la perdida de una amiga, una madre y un gran amor.

/

DENTRO DE LA LUZ Donde no hay tiempo ni espacio

Kagome se hallaba arrodillada tapándose la herida por la cual sangraba demasiado y de repente sintió una presencia cálida a su lado y cuando giro la vista vio a una mujer hermosa con un kimono blanco con sakuras dibujadas por todos lados y bordes de hilo dorado, la mujer misteriosa tenía su mano encima de la de ella cubriendo su herida y de repente dejo de doler

…quien eres y como isiste eso… le pregunto kagome extrañada a la mujer

…yo soy por lo que has estado luchando todos estos años pequeña… le contesto con una sonrisa maternal

…Mi mi midoriko la creadora de la perla…

…no la creadora pequeña la misma perla….dijo ella levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que ella también se levantara

En ese momento fue que kagome se dio cuenta que no se hallaba en el sengaku ni en su propia época si no en un lugar hermoso difícil de describir un lugar que parecía el mismo paraíso… donde estamos… pregunto intrigada ya que no reconocía el lugar

….Estamos en la perla dentro de ella…

…y por qué me trajiste aquí…

…tu diste tú vida para poder purificar la perla por eso mi descanso te lo debo a ti, aquí tu energía espiritual se recuperara igual que tú mente ya que aquí no puede estar tu cuerpo, más a ti te debo el poder dejar este lugar y descansar por eso te concederé un deseó que es lo que más quieres mi niña….

…yo quiero, yo quiero que, que inuyasha esté bien que todos estén bien que sean felices…. Dijo ella bajando la mirada

…¿aunque ese bienestar y felicidad no sean a tú lado?… le pregunto midoriko sin dejar de sonreír

… si aunque no sea a mi lado quiero que lo sean y que vivan, vivan sin ver al pasado… le contesto kagome con una sonrisa y una mirada muy honesta

… bien mi niña tú deseó será concedido por que no es un deseó egoísta ni lleno de maldad, pero a ti mi niña por ser de tan puro corazón de devolveré a tú tiempo, tú vida y tú verdadera misión en el mundo, allí tendrás que ver quién eres realmente y ser feliz….mientras decía estas palabras midoriko iba desapareciendo, dejándola sola en aquel lugar, pero de pronto ella misma comenzó a desvanerserse y dejo de sentir

/

Mientras que al mismo tiempo en otro lugar

….Ella ha regresado y es hora de que despierte en su verdadera raza…. Decía un joven vestido con su uniforme de la clase nocturna en la academia Cross mirando hacia la luna km recordando momentos que quisiera devolver...

….de que hablas kaname…. Le pregunto un chivo que vestía el mismo uniforme

…. De que la hora ha llegado…. Contesto girándose y dejando ver sus orbes rojas como la misma sangre pero dejando ver un tinte de amor entre ellas.


	2. academia cross

6 mese después

…hummmm donde estoy… preguntaba una chica de18 años que despertaba sin saber dónde estaba no como avía llegado hay

…doctor venga rápido despertó… gritaba una mujer vestida de blanco saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Luego de 5 minutos ingreso un hombre de unos 42 años a a habitación con una bata blanca que por lo que aparentaba era su doctor

…que sucede… pregunto la chica luego de verlo entrar

…hola soy el doctor yasuke himura, ¿sabes cómo te llamas?

…kagome, kagome higurashi, como vine a parar en un hospital…

…que es lo último que recuerda…. Le dijo el doctor

…bueno no recuerdo nada, solo acuerdo de mi casa estaba comenzando la prepa pero que me pasa doctor por que no recuerdo nada... Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de recordar lo más que podía

…bueno usted sufrió un accidente y estuvo en coma por 6 meses, déjeme hacerle unos chequeos y llama a sus familiares para que ellos le expliquen de una mejor manera quizás y viéndolos comienza recordar…. Dijo el doctor preparándose para examinarla

..Ok... Dijo ella pero muy extrañada ya que no sabía que avía sucedido con ella

Luego de una serie de exámenes y que la chequearan como tres veces su mare apareció por la puerta de la habitación

….hija que bueno que despertaste no sabes km te extrañe… decía su madre abrazándola fuerte mente

…mama que fue lo que paso por que no recuerdo nada, me siento perdida como si hubiera perdido una parte de mi vida, mama no sé qué pasa... Decía abrazando a su madre más fuerte y llorando a más no poder

… cálmate mi niña ya vas a ver que todo está bien tú sufriste un accidente pero eso pasara lo que importa es que ahora estas bien y que pronto saldrás de aquí sana y salva….

/

3 meses después

….hermana por fin regresaste cómo te sientes…. Decía un joven que estaba en la entrada del templó higurashi

…sota pero que grande estas, y por qué no me fuiste a ver… decía kagome abrazándolo y sonriéndole pero por dentro todavía no asimilaba que no recordara casi tres años de su vida pero fingiendo como lo hace desde hace tres meses que despertó en esa cama de hospital

…hermana lo que pasa es que en la academia Cross nosotros vivimos haya y nos dan libre solo las fechas de celebraciones, más el director me dio permiso para venir a verte y prepararte para tú ingreso….

…mi ingreso… pregunto extrañada

…si hija me tome la libertad de enviar tus papeles para que no te atrases mas espero que no te molestes…

…no mama no te preocupes solo me tomo de sorpresa, y cuando nos vamos sota….

…mañana a primera hora…. Y asi pasaron toda la tarde explicándole las reglas y los métodos de la academia

/

Al día siguiente en la mañana

…adiós mama nos vemos… dijeron los dos higurashi al mismo tiempo cuando el tren partió

Luego de tres horas de camino llegaron a la estación donde los esperaba un chico con cabello plateado, ojos violetas y un tatuaje de un lado de su cuello

…. Hermana te presento a zero kirryu, él es el que te va a guiar cuando entremos a la academia ya que yo voy varios cursos abajo….

…mucho gusto mi nombre es kagome…. Le dijo extendiéndole la mano

…el mío es zero, vallamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde… dijo dándose la vuelta sin tomarle la mano

….husss pero que grosero…. Dijo y se dio cuenta de que la dejaban atrás

…espérenme por favor…decía corriendo atrás de ellos pero ya avían llegado a la entrada de lo que parecía un castillo o mansión antigua con muchas personas de aquí para allá con uniformes negros

…. Bueno hermana aquí nos separamos nos veremos luego… dijo sota levantando la mano a modo de despedida

…bueno vallamos a donde el director para que te conozca…. Dio el chico zero viéndola de reojo

…hai… contesto ella ruborizándose ante la mirada del chico

Mas lo que ellos no sabían es que un par de ojos rojos los estaba vigilando y no le gusto que ella se ruborizara ante la mirada de zero, pero el no podía actuar aun no era tiempo

/7/

Luego de mostrarle la academia completa zero y kagome se dirigían a la dirección

….oye porque eres tan serio…. Pregunto kagome tratando de sacar conversación por el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía

….por qué tú eres tan preguntona.. Contesto el chico sin siquiera verla y abriendo la puerta

La chica bajo la mirada apenada

En el lugar donde entraron había un escritorio en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de lentes (ya todos sabes cómo es kaien no creo que tenga que ponerlo cualquier cosa me dicen)

…bueno tú debes ser kagome, mucho gusto yo soy Cross kaien soy el director, y él me supongo que ya lo conoces es zero kirryu el delegado encargado de mantener el orden en todo este lugar pero km es mucho trabajo para una sola persona me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarnos en esa labor…. Dijo kaien sonriendo

…claro… contesto la chica sorprendida y feliz

/

Desde ese momento han pasado 4 meses en los cuales kagome y aprendido mucho pero sobre todo se había hecho muy amiga de zero

…oye zero que arias tú si yo fuera una vampira….le pregunto la chica a zero mirando a la nada (ya kagome sabe todo referente a los vampiros y los nivel E)

….casarte… dijo el chico de manera cortante… ya que serias parte de mi peor enemigo… y se fue lejos para no verle la cara a la chica que avía dejado sintiendo mal

/7

…no puedes seguirlo negando kag…. Dijo un chico saliendo de las sombras

…kaname-sempai… dijo la chica sorprendida ya que no la avía sentido llegar

…cuando piensas decirle que tú si perteneces a mi raza que el olor a sangre te excita y que no consigues nada más delicioso que su sabor… decía el chico mientras se acercaba y ella retrocedía hasta dejarla arrinconada entre un árbol y el

…cuando piensas decirle que necesitas sangre para vivir…. Le dijo mientras echaba su cuello a un lado y con sus uñas se rompía para que saliera sangre

Kagome al ver la sangre no se resistió y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo color de aquel liquido carmesí que tanto deseaba y sin miramientos saco sus colmillos y se dispuso a tomar todo aquel líquido que deseaba, luego de saciar su sed y sacar su colmillos paso su lengua por la herida que sano inmediatamente

El al ver que ella bajo la vista con su mano le levantó el mentón para que lo viera a la cara…no reniegues de esa sangre que corre por tus venas porque así yo te amo…. Y luego de terminar de decir esto la beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida y luego descendió a su cuello donde clavo sus colmillos para extraer aquel líquido que lo tentaba tanto no solo por ser sangre si no porque era la sangre de kagome y ella para él era mucho más de lo que era para otros

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par ojos dorados y otros violetas veían la escena con gran dolor pero amor al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: vampire knight e inuyasha no me pertencen si fuera haci fuera la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

(continuamos donde nos quedamos)

El al ver que ella bajo la vista con su mano le levantó el mentón para que lo viera a la cara…no reniegues de esa sangre que corre por tus venas porque así yo te amo…. Y luego de terminar de decir esto la beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida y luego descendió a su cuello donde clavo sus colmillos para extraer aquel líquido que lo tentaba tanto no solo por ser sangre si no porque era la sangre de kagome y ella para él era mucho más de lo que era para otros

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par ojos dorados y otros violetas veían la escena con gran dolor pero amor al mismo tiempo.

/

3 meses antes

Kagome y zero salieron al pueblo, pero kagome llevaba días sintiendoce devil y con un hambre atros que no sesaba con nada, debido se desmayo a mitad del el pueblo y zero la llevo cargada en su espalda, pero su cuello quedo al descubierto y ella puedo abcerbarlo

&&&que es esto que siento este olor tan atrayente proviene de zero&&& pensaba kagome mientras zero iva hablando de cosas de la academia

Pero de repente tanto fue la atracción por esa área especifica del chico que sus ojos cafes se volvieron carmesís y de sus labios salieron a reducir dos protuberancias esta al drse cuenta de esto enpujo a sero como pudo y salio corriendo hacia el bosque lo as rápido que sus piernas le permitían, luego que correr por aproximadamente por 5 minutos llego a un claro y se recostó contra un árbol con una mano jalndo sus rodillas hacia si misma y la otra la tenia presionando su garganta ya que le ardia y sentía que se le quemaba.

….te duele verdad… le pregunto una sombra saliendo de la espesura del bosque…yo se como aliviarte…. Decía asercandoce poco a poco a ella ahasta inclinarse enfrente

…ka kaname-se sempai… dijo ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar ya que le dolia demasiado la garganta

…yo se lo que sientes… dijo levantando su mano derecha y mordiéndola con su par de colmillos para luego comenzar a sangra por esa área

…kaname- sempai que hace se eswta lastimando…decía la chica extrañada sosteniéndole la muñeca para que no se isiera mas daño pero o reparo en que al alejar la muñeca de la boca de el la aserco a la suya, y al darce cuenta de el liquido caresi que salía de la muñeca de kaname a borbotones sus ojos se volvieron a poner rojos y sus colimillos crecieron a mayor magnitud y poco a poco se fue asercando a la muñeca del chico paro al estar apunto de rozar la boca contra la muñeca del mismo se alejo lo mas que pudo escondiendo sus cara entre sus rodillas…. Que me pasa no entiendo nada me duele, me duele mucho que me esta pasando.. dijo levantando la mirada y fijándola en la de kaname que la miraba con amor y dolor al mismo tiempo

..eso que tre pasa es normal llevas toda una vida de abstinencia y tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse…

…como que abstinensia, ¿abstinencia a que?... pregunto la chica mas extrañada aun pero relajando su cuerpo ya que quería saber de que estaba hablando el chico

…comensemos del inicio quiere, ¿me puedo sentar?... pregunto echandoce aun lado de la chica

Ella asintió en respuesta sediendole un espacio a su lado

…Sabes hace 20 años una familia de sangre puras tuvieron una bebe yo estuve presente en su nacimiento pero la familia tadao ese mismo dia fue atacada solo para llevarse a la bebe ya que necesitaban la sangre de un sangre pura de naturaleza y alma, la señora chidori viendo que su esposo no podri contra aquella orda de vampiro nivel E iso algo que nadie esperaba sedio su vida acambio de seyar la sangre vampirica de la bebe, y me la dio a mi que en ese entonces era un chicp de apenas 10 años para que la entregara en un lugar donde pudiera estar segura y prometerle que velaría por ella aun después de despertar su lado vampirico… dijo el mirando hacia la lun que se encontraba en su punto mas alto

… y que tengo que ver yo con esa bebe… decía ella sin cmprender

…esa bebe eres thu kagome… le dijo girándose a verla

… no puedo ser yo yo soy hija del matrimonio higurashi tengo una hermano y…. dijo agarrandoce la cabeza fuertemente … y soy la reencarnacin de kikio… recordando todo lo que abia sucedido en el sengaku

…. Por favor … dicia el levantandoce de golpe y quedando frente a ella… de verdad creiste que eras la reencarnación de esa mujer de barro y que thu gran amor era ese sucio hanyou

…¿ como es que thu saqbes eso?… dijo ella también levantandoce

… nunca te deje solo a pesar de ue no me vieras siempre estuve hay quien crees que alejaba a todos esos demonios cada ves que salias corriendo a mitad del bosque por que ese sucio hanyou ni te veía… contesto el chico aganchandoce nuevamente frente a ella

Y de pronto le comenzó el dolor en la gargando otra ves pero mas intensificado

… te duele yo lo se pero yo puedo ayudarte déjame ayudarte… dijo mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra se corrió el cuello de la camisa negra que cargaba y se yiso un rasguño donde comenzó a salir sangre … bebe, bebe y calma ese dolor que tanto daño te hace athi y por ende a mi también… dicho esto se acerco dejando su cuello a centímetros de la cara de kagome

Kagome a ver y entir el olor de la sangre se acerco sin miramiendos y clabo sus colmillos en el terso cuello del chico que l sentir que le perforaban la pies emitio un gedeo de sorpresa y satisfacción, kagome al sentir que kaname se tenso lo enpujo quedando a orcajadas de el y haciendo un agarre fuerte en su cuello, luego de quedar saciada saco sus colmillos e iso lo que su instinto le dicto paso su lengua por las dos insisiones que en el momento se cerraron

Kaname alv ver que ella levanto la cabeza asia el sielo y de la comisura de su boca bajaba un rastro de sangre su sangre, no lo resistio y de manera inesperada corrió la blusa de ella e inco sus dientes en el mismo lugar que lo iso ela anteriormente, kagome sorprendido intento de separarse pero al sentir que el mientras succionaba le acariciaba la erida con la lengua se dejo llevar.

Luego de saber que ya avia bebido suficiente se separo de ella… tienes la sangre ms deliciosa y exitante que e provado en todos mis años, kagome al escuchar esto se sonrojo hasta la medula… ya sabes lo que eres y que necesitas sangre para vivir… diciendo esto se fueron levantando y kagome se dio media vuelta para irse ya que necesitaba asimilasr lo que avia sucedido pero kuando se estba por terminar de alejar kaname la jalo del brazo y la dejo pegada a su pecho al ver que la chica tenia la mirda baja le levanto el mentón y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello ella por inercia respondio el beso aunque su cerebro le ordenara lo contrario, estuvieron un rata besandoce hasta que el aire le falto y se separaron… kag thu veveras de mi y de mas nadie haci como yo beberé te thi… y diciendo estas palabras la dejo marchar

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Gracias a todos los que leen la histria que se que son pocos acepto sugerencias sobre el giro que kieren que tomen la historia se les kiere kokorAai


End file.
